From the Beginning
by White Phoenix 7
Summary: The lives of James Potter and Lily Evans change forever as they set off to Hogwarts for the first time. With pranks, spells, and friendships no one ever thought possibile, they're in for the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things that you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's amazing series.

From the Beginning

Chapter 1

The old wooden door creaked open, letting in a slight draft, as a young boy entered. He was small and skinny for his age with dark, raven colored hair that went in all directions. He had round glasses on, along with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. James Potter. I've been expecting you. Well, let's get started picking out your wand then, eh." Mr. Ollivander said from behind the counter. The way he spoke was very mysterious. It connected well with his outward appearance of being old but very wise. It was as if he knew everything.

"Yes sir." James spoke with a slight stutter. It was obvious he was intimidated by the old man's presence, but trying to stay bold and show no signs of it.

"Here we go Mr. Potter. 12 inches. Stiff. Oak with a phoenix feather core." came Mr. Ollivander's soft voice.

James waved it a bit not really knowing what to expect. Nothing.

"How about 10 inches of dogwood with a dragon heart core. Very flexible."

Again James took the wand, but nothing happened. Things went on like this for quite a while until Mr. Ollivander got a strange look in his eye as if perhaps he had a vision of some sort. The mischievous grin that was appearing on the old pale face was enough to frighten anyone, but this time James, having found himself, showed no signs of sinking down. Instead he stood tall and acted as though the look was absolutely normal and there was no reason to back down.

"Mr. Potter. 11 inch mahogany wand. Pliable." Mr Ollivander said. His smile only growing larger by the second, the twinkle in his eye never fading.

James, having taken the wand anxiously, felt a sudden warmth in his fingertips. The heat was spreading over his hand and moving throughout his body. His dark, messy hair being blown back. James gave the wand a wave and red and gold sparks shot out of the end.

"Yes. Yes. I should've guessed." Mr. Ollivander stated.

"What is it sir?" James asked.

"This, Mr. Potter, is a very powerful wand and excellent for transfiguration. Those qualities are important to make a wizard almighty. We shall expect great things from you Mr. Potter. Don't disappoint us." Mr. Ollivander responded. With that he went to the back of the store, leaving James to ponder what just occurred.

As James walked outside the cold enveloped him. He fumbled with his cloak as he drew it nearer to his body to keep the warmth close. The wind blew on his face while James wondered what ever happened to the warm sunshine of summer, and how it faded away so quickly. He could still hear the voice of the old man echoing in his head, but pushed it to the back of the mind and continued on with his trip to Diagon Alley. He couldn't be worried about that rubbish when he had to savour is last hours of freedom. The day continued, but he couldn't seem to push the thoughts of old Ollivander's prediction out of his head. Whenever it came back he would remind himself that it was ridiculous and he was nothing out of the ordinary, but the thought remained. It seemed as though the echoing would never cease.

"_What a way to spend your last day. Worrying over something that probably isn't worth it. The old man must've lost it in his old age." _James thought.

He entered Honeydukes, determined to keep his day a success, and the warmth came over him. Soothing his fingers as they were numb from the cold. He felt a push from behind as he stumbled successfully, though, keeping his balance.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk," a dark haired boy with mysterious grey eyes held all his hidden emotions.

James, not wanting to start anything, turned and left the store once again entering the bitter cold. James faintly remembered that boy as being the oldest of the Black family.

"_That's a family of dark magic if I ever did see one." _James thought to himself, but heading over to the Quidditch supplies. The rest of the day he spent going in and out of all of Diagon Alley's finest shops. After getting anything he could possibly need or want, James headed home and pitched in for an early night. He would have to get up early for the first day of school tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the windows catching the eye of a grumbling James, desperately wanting more sleep. The warmth made a smile cross his face. He wanted to lay there all day. No worries, no nothing, but he knew he had to get up. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes to check the time. "10:30! I have to be at King's Cross Station in 30 minutes. How could I have overslept for the first day of school?" James cried while he jumped out of bed, throwing on clothes, and rushing down for breakfast.

"Good morning Master James," the house elf Fogle. "Fogle see Master James finally got up. Fogle was washed and packed all of Master James's clothes and supplies into Master James's trunk. Fogle made Master James breakfast that he has to eat before he can head off to his first day of Hogwarts.

Just after James finished there was a creak of the stairs and James looked up from his breakfast to see a beautiful woman of around 30 with the same raven colored hair as James, though hers was tidy and not a strand out of place.

"Good morning dear. Are you ready to go?" James's mother asked.

"Good morning Mum. Yep. Let me go grab my trunk and we'll head out. By the way, thanks Fogle for the breakfast. It was delicious." James responded.

"No problem Master James. Fogle loves being wanted," Fogle said.

With that, James and his mother grabbed the port key that his mother charmed, and feeling a slight pull behind the navel spun off the a new beginning of spells and friends and pranks that he never imagined possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things that you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's amazing series.

From the Beginning

Chapter 2

James, having to approach the barrier alone, due to the fact that his mother got called in to an urgent auror meeting, began to feel all the emotions he had been trying so hard to hold back. With anxiousness, curiosity, and happiness, he also felt nervous, frightened, and alone. Putting those thoughts away he found the barrier. James started sprinting, not wanting to take any chances, to the unfriendly looking brick wall. At the last second James closed his eyes, took a breathe, and wished that the letter he received wasn't a mistake and that he made it through the wall in one piece.

James opened one eye as if to check if it were real and saw the most magnificent train possible. The scarlet exterior was flawless with the smoothness of the color flowing over the train. James saw people loading the train left and right and realized that he would need to board it before it was too late. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Black boy again, this time trailing three other young wizards. His attention was caught by what seemed to be the leader of the four. He had almost white hair that was slicked back to his head and his robes and his robes were the finest that money could buy. The two boys on the flanks were quite possibly the largest. most oafish children James had seen in his entire life. They both had stupid grins on their faces, which gave their entire appearance a dull characteristic. With one last look to the Black boy before he turned away, he couldn't help notice a hidden emotion concealed in his brooding grey eyes.

James headed to the train on the lookout in case there was someone that he might have known at least a little. He didn't want to sit the whole train ride by himself. He was in such a hurry that he didn't realize where he was going and walked straight into a young girl with brilliant red hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," James said.

"That's okay. Lily Evans," the girl said, extending her hand in greeting.

"James Potter," he responded flabbergastedly, still staring in awe at what he considered to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He was jostled out of his transfixed state as the boy with the slicked back hair rudely bumped right into Lily. He turned, glaring daggers from his eyes, and spat, "Watch where you're going mudblood." How the boy knew that Lily was muggle-born, James would never know. All he knew was that before he could stop himself, his fist had connected with the boy's jawbone. The boy with slicked back hair fell hard to the ground. With the help of the boy's two oafish friends, the slicked back hair boy was back on his feet in a matter of seconds and in the face of James. He was so close that James could see blood start to form on the boy's lip. James would've taken the boy on right then and there, but refused as to not make a scene. While James stared deep into the boy with slicked backed hair's angry dark blue eyes as the boy spoke, "You better watch your back." With that the boy bumped shoulders with James as he walked by, his huge cronies shortly behind, with the Black boy trailing even further with the same emotion concealed in his grey eyes as before.

James waited a few minutes, looking around to see if there was anyone he knew, but mostly so he wouldn't run into the boy with slicked back hair again. James didn't know what came over him. One second he was watching the boy insult Lily, and the next his fist had connected with the boy's jaw. James knew that he couldn't lose himself again. It would be too risky. He had to keep himself in check.

James looked around in search of the slicked back haired boy, but didn't find a single trace of him. Seeing the path was clear, James quickly walked, dragging his trunk behind, onto the scarlet train named Hogwarts Express. James found his way to the back of the train to take a seat in the last compartment. As he stepped inside he saw it was occupied by another member. The boy in the compartment was very skinny with dirty blonde hair. He had dark black circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. All James could do was stare at the boy in the compartment with searching eyes. Realizing what he was doing, James quickly covered himself by saying, "Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy only shook his head. He seemed scared by something, like he held a dark secret that he didn't want being let out. "Thanks," James said taking a seat across from the boy. "I'm James Potter," James introduced as he offered a hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said shaking James's hand. In doing this, Remus's old shabby robes lifted to reveal scars up and down the boy's arm. James once again found himself staring at the boy. Remus, in seeing this, quickly withdrew his arm and covered it again with his torn robes.

"Where did you get all those scars from? What happened to you?" James asked.

"I um have er a cat who uh gets er excited and um scratches me sometimes," Remus said awkwardly. James eyed him up, not believing Remus's story, but decided to let it go. The boy obviously didn't want James to know or he wouldn't have hidden it from him.

Much to the relief of Remus, the compartment door was slid open by a young boy going into first year as well. With his long brown hair that fell gracefully over his unmistakable grey eyes, the boy stepped into the compartment. The boy started to say something, but was interrupted by James coldly saying, "What do you want Black? Your little friends aren't here."

The hidden emotion in the boy's eyes increased as James spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for what they did to that girl, but that wasn't me. I'm not like them," the boy said.

"Get out of here. Go hang out with your Slytherin friends," James spat.

"I don't want to be a Slytherin. I'm not like my family or the people you think are my friends. Î'm different from them. I don't believe in all that pure bloods are better than muggle-borns. I hate my family," the boy responded.

"Then why are you here? What do you want us to do about it?" James asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit here with you?" the boy asked.

Remus quickly spoke to try and stop the fighting, "Yea. There's room here. You can sit with us." The boy smiled slightly, but concealed it as he looked at James for approval. Setting aside differences, James nodded. The boy grinned as he walked into the compartment, sitting down next to Remus, obviously still unsure about James.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this," he said, pointing to the raven haired boy, "is James Potter," he continued, offering his hand.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," the boy said, taking Remus's hand. James then, offered his hand, bringing a smile to the boy as he anxiously took it.

"So why don't you like your family?" James asked.

"They are completely caught up in the whole purebloods are better than muggle-borns. They want me to be in Slytherin, like the rest of the family was; well, except Uncle Alphard. He was a Ravenclaw, but they burned him off the family tree tapestry for not being a Slytherin, so he's not considered part of the "Noble Black Family" as my evil mother puts it," Sirius explained. "They're full of dark magic. I don't want to be associated with them anymore. To do that, I can't be Slytherin. Which is why I want to be Gryffindor."

"Wow. And I thought I had it bad when my dad yelled at me after he got a call from the camp I went to this summer because I gave my consoler a candy which turned his hair green," James said with a laugh.

"I've always wanted to do something like that. I'm afraid that I'll get in trouble though and it will affect my record," Remus said.

"You're a prankster then, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"I guess you could say that. Why?" James replied.

"Well, I've done my share of pranking, too," Sirius said.

James thought about this for a minute before speaking. "I don't know about you, but I want to start off the year big. I was thinking that we could start with a prank at the Sorting Ceremony. Here is what I had planned," said James with that mysterious look in his eye. The train ride they completed their prank plans, played Wizards' Chess, which Remus won them all, and Exploding Snap.

Before they knew it the Hogwarts Express was slowing down and they were finally arriving. A loud, but friendly voice was booming, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The voice was coming from what seemed to be a half giant. The man was huge with a long brown beard and a friendly smile. He had a twinkle in his eye that made his presence comforting, but at the same time intimidating. The other first years were nervously walking over, but the three new friends were strutting as though they were the head of the school.

"Four to a boat now," the same friendly voice shouted.

"Oh great," Sirius said, "We have three which means we'll get stuck with some nerd."

Just their luck. A short, chubby boy waddled over to their boat. "C-c-can I r-ride with you g-g-guys?" the boy stuttered. Sirius let out a sigh. This was worse than he expected.

"Fine. Hop in," Remus said quickly, sensing an argument coming on.

"I'm P-p-peter P-pettigrew," the chubby boy said.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, pointing to himself. "And this is James Potter and Remus Lupin," Sirius continued, pointing to the other boys.

"I guess it could be worse," James muttered.

The first years were all anxiously awaiting the boats to turn around the peninsula to show the castle. All of a sudden there were 'ohs' and 'ahs' coming from every first year. The castle was magnificent. They old architecture was brilliant. The stones were all rounded perfectly without a single error anywhere over Hogwarts. From where they were, a green quidditch field could be seen off in the distance, which brought a smile to James's face. Quidditch was James's favorite thing to do in the whole world. To him, there wasn't a greater feeling than the one present when riding on a broom with the wind blowing in his hair.

The rest of the boat ride was completely silent as the new arrivals stared in awe at their new house. All to soon the boat entered a dark tunnel and everything went black. The tunnel was slowly lit by dull torches. The boats must took them underneath the castle through a secret passage. Soon they unloaded onto the rocks and pebbles at what seemed to be an underground harbor.

Just then, a high, strict voice, from back in the shadows said, "I've been expecting you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's amazing series.

From the Beginning

Chapter 3

The figure from the shadows stepped into view to reveal a middle aged lady with dark green robes on. She was starting to have wrinkles form around her brown eyes. Her dark glasses accented nicely with her brown hair currently pulled back into a tight bun. Her strict face was intimidating.

"Why hello there Professor McGonagall. It's nice to see yer again," Hagrid greeted as he stepped from the nearest boat causing a wave to form as much weight we lifted.

"Good evening Hagrid. I expect the trip over went well as there aren't any wet students," McGonagall said as she eyed the students. "Thank you Hagrid. You may go," she said as Hagrid walked around the castle, disappearing from sight.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall continued. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family. Your achievements will earn you points, while your rule-breaking," she was eyeing up the three boys in the corner, seeming to already have a good idea of what they were up to," will lose your points. Those points will be totaled to determine that winner of the House Cup at the end of the term, a great honor. I hope you all will credit to your individual houses. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own nobility produced by the witches and wizards before you.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. I suggest you cram your summer reading as much as you can before you enter," McGonagall finished, causing a hectic murmur among the student body upon her last remark.

Although the rest of the first years were panicking and going crazy the same three that McGonagall eyed up earlier were talking merrily and seemed to be planning something with mischievous looks in their eyes. "_That is exactly what we need during these dark times pushing forward. We've been waiting for pranksters like them,_" McGonagall thought, smiling to herself.

From inside two great wooden doors with a brass handle, a great amount of applaud and cheers were heard. "Ah, yes. I do believe they are ready for you now," McGonagall said. "Now form a line and follow me."

As the frightened first years scurried into the Great Hall, much closer than normally, many noticed McGonagall place an old, black, tattered, hat with a big rip on the brim of it, causing the hat to look like it should've been thrown away 200 years ago, on a wooden chair to the front of the Great Hall. The older students whispered excitedly making the first years wonder what was going on. The three stared at it questioningly to see what the hat would do. As if on cue, the rip on the brim of the hat opened wide as the hat broke into song.

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_The best of the best_

_So step on up_

_I'll put you to the test_

_You may try and hide_

_What you don't want me to see_

_It will be no use because as the Sorting Hat_

_I'll tell you where you'll be_

_With Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff, and Slytherin at that_

_Don't be afraid just put me on_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat!_

Cheers broke out throughout the whole hall. The frightened look on the first year faces soon vanished as they realized they only needed to try on the hat. Some were a bit upset about that though after all their last minute studies of what happens when adding powdered roots of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood or the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, would not be needed.

Professor McGonagall took a piece of parchment from a nearby table and opened it, revealing a list of the names of the first years to be called, in alphabetical order, to try on the wise hat. McGonagall, adjusting her glasses called the first name on the list. "Black, Sirius."

"Good luck," James whispered as his new friend stepped up to the platform where the hat lay. Sirius responded with a weak smile. His confidence from before seemed to have disappeared quickly.

"Another Black. Very difficult. You share the name with those of Slytherin, but your heart is full of bravery. Where to put you," the hat said.

"Not in Slytherin. Please. Anything, but Slytherin. Not Slytherin," Sirius whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You would do well there. Keep your family proud," the hat responded.

"No. Not in Slytherin. I'm not like them. I'm not like my family," Sirius replied. His face heating up from the anger by the thought of his family. Oh how he loathed them.

"Well, if not in Slytherin, then I guess it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouting the last word. Cheers broke out from the Gryffindor table as they congratulated their new member. Sirius's grin spread wider as he sat down on the long table waiting for his friends to be called. Sirius looked across the room, to the Slytherin table, and found his cousin, Narcissa, giving him death glares, which increased Sirius's smile.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Donegal, Sarah," McGonagall said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after a few minutes of deciding.

"Evans, Lily."

James held his breath. This was the girl he bumped into upon boarding the train. This was the girl who had those brilliant eyes. This was the girl who would take his heart. "_Please, not in Slytherin. I can deal with anything, but Slytherin," _James thought to himself.

The hat seemed to be taking it's time on this one, but finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Again, the applaud was deafening as the former Gryffindors greeted the new comers.

"Grit, Meredith."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jones, Amanda."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus." As the name was said, the teachers shuddered. They seemed to know of the secret this boy had; the monster that lived inside.

"Come on. Come on. Gryffindor," Sirius mumbled.

"A werewolf eh? Plenty of courage I see. You need much bravery to fight off the beast inside every month so that is obviously present. I hope I will not disappoint you with GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Remus took a sigh of relief as he took the seat next to Sirius.

"Malfoy, Lucius." All eyes were fixed on the young boy as he walked confidently up to the podium. The boy was famous from having a rich, pureblood family.

"Much talent I see and a heart power-hungry. There is only one place to put you. SLYTHERIN!" the hat said.

"Pettigrew, Peter." The short, chubby boy made his way up to the front. He was shaking most vigorously as he sat in the chair and slid the hat over his head.

"Very loyal. Hufflepuff would do you well," the hat said.

"No. Not Hufflepuff. I want Gryffindor. I want to be with my new friends," Peter whispered.

"Hufflepuff would be the best for you. You haven't near enough of bravery or power to stick up for yourself to be a Gryffindor," the hat replied.

"No. I want Gryffindor," Peter said stubbornly.

"As you wish, but don't say I never warned you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

James noticed that while some students took many minutes to be decided, others like Malfoy were sorted before the hat barely touched his head.

"Potter, James."

"Oh great," James said while he gulped. James gave an unsure look over to Remus and Sirius who gave him reassuring smiles. James, taking a deep breath, sat down, pulled the hat over his head and everything turned to complete darkness.

The hat being too big fell over his eyes. He could feel the sweat build up on his hand and his knuckles grow white from gripping the chair so hard, but he would dare let go.

"James Potter. I've been awaiting this visit. You are an easy one to place. You have the bravery and courage of a lion, and are very talented as well. We will expect great things to come from you," the hat said.

This had been the second time in two days that happened to James. "Wait. What will come from me? Why am I so great?" James asked.

"You shall see in time. Be patient. As for now, GRYFFINDOR!"

As the applaud exploded from the far table to the right, James eagerly hopped down to take a seat by his friends. His nervousness faded away and his mischievous look returned. The rest of the sorting soon finished and, after singing the school song, Dumbledore made his annual back to school speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts. We are in for another fabulous year. Before we begin our feast I'd like to announce a few things. I'd like to notify the first years and remind a few of the older students," started Dumbledore as he looked around the hall with the twinkle in his eye that seemed to never cease, "that the forest is out-of-bounds to all students. Also, there is an ever growing list of 394 objects banned from Hogwarts posted in Mr. Filch's office. But, without further adieu enjoy!"

Right before their eyes all the food imaginable appeared on the plates before them. There was all sorts of roast beef, chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, and steak, potatoes of all kinds, peas, carrots, apples, and oranges and Yorkshire pudding.

Slightly above a whisper, so that only Remus and Sirius could hear him, James asked, "Ready mates? I think it's time to start this year of with a bang. On three. 1... 2... 3!"


End file.
